yozakuraquartetfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 65
Story 3 (モノガタリ 3, Monogatari 3) is the 65th chapter of the Yozakura Quartet manga. Summary Hime and Ao leave the office and Akina states he will stay to watch the office. Kotoha comments on how they are working after being back for only a day from their vacation and continues with her paperwork. Kotoha finishes her work quickly and compliments herself and states it would be more convenient of her Kotodama had more work applications. Kotoha uses her powers to create Lila’s broom while stating she should not overuse her ability needlessly. Yuhi waves over to Zakuro calling her over. Zakuro goes over to him and Yuhi suggest that she cover her chest more as he gropes her breast, flustering her. After hitting Yuhi, Zakuro comments on it being unusual for him to be alone and Yuhi tells her that Mariabell is meeting with a client. Yuhi note Zakuro is making a delivery and states she must be familiar with the town’s layout by now which Zakuro refutes stating she only recently started delivering Tsukumen noodles. Yuhi is impressed that Hou Houran has begun serving high-class food to which Zakuro states she made the noodles. Zakuro expresses her gratitude for moving into town. Yuhi begins to pull out another cigarette but finds he has run out and doubtingly asks Zakuro if she has any. Zakuro places a rice cracker in his mouth instead, telling him the importance of keeping healthy. Yuhi tells Zakuro she is a good person and Zakuro states she had not had chances to share her food with other before but has been able to since coming to town. Yuhi contemplates how Zakuro has changed before pointing out he can still see her cleavage. Kotoha finishes cleaning and practices flying on Lila’s broom. Kotoha gives up, makes herself some tea and begins reading a book. Kotoha contemplates how much she loves reading and did so much more as a child to the point others would refer to her as a bookworm. Kotoha states while following the words is simple, reading between the lines is what is important. Kotoha became heavily invested in her readings and would think of the characters as her friends. Not having many friends due to being shy, when reading Kotoha no longer felt alone. Kotoha continued reading after becoming a hanyou but would sometimes unconsciously recreate the characters with her Kotodama, as one of her creations interrupts her thoughts. Kotoha dismisses her creation and turns to see Lila pressed up against the window glaring at her. Noriko carries Rokkaku to the bath who asks her how Kotoha has changed. Noriko explains the when fallen one personality changes but should revert after being exorcised, though Kotoha’s personality changed again. Noriko states Kotoha’s mentality had changed since she was fallen in order to cope. Noriko states it is time for Rokkaku to change as well, as she throws him into the bathtub. After passing the others the book, Kotoha finds herself stuck in the cellar. As Kotoha takes a seat at the table, she contemplates how it has been a long time since she has been there and how she spent reading the books on the shelves. As a child, Kotoha visited Makiharu at the office, asking to read some books. Makiharu stated she comes by everyday, calling her very curious to which Kotoha replying Makiharu having many unusual books. Makiharu states he would like Akina to read more like Kotoha but it is good for him to be active outside as well. Kotoha reads by herself in the dark with nothing but a single lit candle. It is there Kotoha learned about the Nanagou, the otherworld and yōkai and falling. Pondering how the spirits from the other world choose their targets to become fallen, Kotoha concludes it to be simply bad luck. Kotoha awakes in the present at the table in the cellar. The darkness start the affect Kotoha as she uneasily makes her way to the entrance. Kotoha states she needs to use her Kotodama to fix the ladder but becomes nervous when thinking of it as a hanyou ability. Noriko explains to Rokkaku that Kotoha’s feelings are complex being human and not human at the same time, and Rokkaku being in a similar situation. Rokkaku states that humans and werewolves such as himself are different. Noriko giddily tells Rokkaku he does not need to worry as she will take of him with her research, worrying Rokkaku. Rokkaku states Yae needs to be looked after. Noriko states she would like to examine Yae but being a god she would to complicated to, as Noriko spreads Yae’s legs and rubs her face against Yae’s breast, fondling them. Nadeshiko and Rokkaku notice something outside and the two rush outside. Noriko wonders what happened, while Sawaki worries about being left alone with the two. Kotoha curls up in the darkness contemplating the morality of killing another and how fallen can kill without reason. Touka falls down on to Kotoha from the hatch above her. Kotoha remember when she was exorcised by Makiharu, with Kyosuke injured causing Touka to be upset with her. Touka tries to call out to Kotoha who fails to respond. Kotoha pushes Touka away and uses her Kotodama to create numerous knives, sending them towards Touka. Touka rushes up to Kotoha and kisses to put a stop to her abilities. Touka tongue gets burnt and she realizes that was her first kiss. Touka tries to call out to Kotoha who lies unconscious on the table. In the past, Ao and Gin worry about Kotoha being lonely after the was exorcised. Characters in order of appearance * Hime Yarizakura * Ao Nanami * Akina Hiizumi * Kotoha Isone * Zakuro Kurumaki * Yūhi Shinatsuhiko * V Lila F * Noriko Shiina * Rokkaku * Makiharu Hiizumi (Flashback) * Noriko Shiina * Yae Shinatsuhiko * Sawaki * Touka Kishi * V Juli F (Flashback) * Kyosuke Kishi (Flashback) * Gin Nanami (Flashback) Navigation Category:Chapters